kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
R.O.S.I.E.
Overview The Robotic Operations Station International Exercise (R.O.S.I.E.) is an Anti-Kaiju Vehicle resulting from a global merging of military research. She bristles with projectile weapon options and heavy armor. Rather than engaging in battle directly, R.O.S.I.E. acts as a launcher for four types of combat drones, which can be manufactured & deployed throughout battle. Origin China has spent decades developing a stationary anti-kaiju drone factory, which could create impressive arrays of evolving combat elements, but proved too fragile to redeploy in the field. At the same time, the United States of America was frustrated with their mobile & heavily armored anti-kaiju battle vehicle, which was impressively mobile but lacked offensive options. The breakthrough came when Germany announced that they had developed an effective Kinetic Kill Weapon which was effective against kaiju. They offered to give the specifications to the USA, on the condition that the project become a multi-national effort, accepting ideas from any country with anti-kaiju technology. China's drone factory became the core of the project - renamed the Robotic Operations Station International Exercise. (R.O.S.I.E.) The USA's armored vehicle became the chassis to hold the robot factory core, and mount the weapon systems. Japan created multi-drone-control software, which expanded the number of operational drones available in the field. The EU provided large reserves of conventional missiles for the side-mounted launchers. India developed a multi-fuction manipulator claw delicate enough for drone work, but durable enough for combat. And Germany's KKW mounted on the top. Energy System R.O.S.I.E. powers her weapon systems with gigantic power cells which hold enough juice to fuel a modest city for a month. They can fire about eight shots before being exhausted. To refuel, R.O.S.I.E. can summon a mid-fight refueling vehicle, which can return a portion of R.O.S.I.E.'s full power. If circumstances permit, R.O.S.I.E. can shut down her main engines and direct all power to refilling the weapon power cells. This leaves her entirely vulnerable for a short time. Ranged Combat R.O.S.I.E. is bristling with weapons, and has enough regular ordinance to fire conventional projectiles at will. Her biggest anti-kaiju weapons, however, require too much energy to be used continuously in battle. So R.O.S.I.E. is used primarily as a command vehicle to coordinate strikes from smaller limited-use anti kaiju vehicles. R.O.S.I.E. gets in close to assess and distract a foe, then sends orders to her allies waiting at the edge of the engagement area. When battle circumstances dictate, of course, R.O.S.I.E. has some of the most powerful weaponry ever fused to an AKV (Anti-Kaiju Vehicle.) Her DEW (Directed Energy Weapon) uses kinetic energy along with EM radiation to repulse and damage opponents. Her Surface-to-Surface Anti-Kaiju Missiles have advanced tracking & fuze systems, allowing for maximum damage whatever the target. And most fearsome of all is her KKW (Kinetic Kill Weapon) which simultaneously pushes and pulls from different sides - literally tearing targets apart from the middle. Grappling R.O.S.I.E.'s manipulator claw is capable of grappling with kaiju at point-blank range. In theory. Melee Combat R.O.S.I.E. is built as a mobile command & long-range ordinance, so her melee options are woefully limited. She has a powerful hydraulic piston built into one of her forward appendages, which can deliver rapid-fire piercing attacks. Her melee drones are adept at tying up opponents and inflicting respectable damage before being destroyed. Weakness R.O.S.I.E. The software and technical skill necessary to command both R.O.S.I.E. and her fleet of drones is jaw-droppingly to witness, and much too complex for many commanders. As part of a larger team, R.O.S.I.E. herself is often not the focus of the tactics & techniques required for optimal engagements. Some people doubt that a team of sufficient skill and dedication can be found to pilot her in battle, as the price of failure could very easily be death. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Rosie does not emote - she is more vehicle than intelligent robot. Her audio cues should seem impressive & hopeful, to resonate with her heroic origin. *Combat Focus: Rosie has very few melee attacks, but a large number of weapon options. *Special Considerations: Rosie uses both ground and air-based drones, which will require AI pathing nodes in all levels. She will need a special suite of “drone/turret deploying” animations. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Good Kaiju Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Female Characters